Life Sucks, Or Does It?
by HollyElizabethX
Summary: Bella, now called Izzy is an Emo Child or Rebel. she has to move to Forks with her Dad where she meets the mysterious Emo Child Edward. follow their story of an Emos Love when she thought life sucks. will she still think that? BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS AH R
1. Phoenix To Forks

Hi, my name is Izzy (Dwyer) Swan.

I have black hair with blue highlights, piercing and a tattoos. One star on my left ankle, a piece of writing saying 'Life Sucks' on my right shoulder and a black rose on my lower back.

I guess you could call me a 'rebel' or an 'emo' but I don't really give a shit about what people think. Its who I am. No one can change that. Not even my Dad.

My life officially sucks!

First of all my 'Dad' calls my Mum and begs for me to come back home to Forks, Washington, but we all know th1ats not my real home.

I consider home in Phoenix, Arizona, that's where my best friend, Sadie, lives.

Me and Sadie have been friends since birth, my mum loves her just as much as I do. In a non lesbian way. She sticks with me when things go wrong and gives me advice when I need it.

We are both 17 years old, she is only a few months younger than me.

So anyway, I am now on the plane on my way to Forks for the rest of my life.

Not good!

It rains too much and you never get any sun, unlike Phoenix, so that means no tan but that's nothing new to me since I'm part albino. Thank my Mum for that, not me.

The flight was absolutely annoying as hell, for starters I had to sit next to an old lady and she decided to tell me her whole life story from beginning to right now, secondly they didn't have any on flight entertainments and lastly I had to sit right next to the toilets that smelt like rotten fish mixed in with crap.

When we landed I rushed straight to baggage claim and then waited for my Dad, Charlie.

He came not too long after I arrived.

His face when he saw me was priceless, what he didn't know was that I had gotten my eyebrow pierced and my lip pierced. A bar through my eyebrow and a rind on my lower lip.

He quickly composed his face and suddenly he broke into a run towards me.

When he reached me he gathered me in a hug and sighed deeply, I even thought he had tears in his eyes.

I just let him hug me to death and rolled my eyes at his behaviour.

'It's good to have you back, Bella' he said smiling broadly.

'My names not 'Bella' anymore, it's Izzy' I replied with a board look on my face.

'Oh, okay, ill get used to it, here let me take your bags'

He tugged on my two large suitcases and started pulling them in the direction of his car.

I carried my last bag, well not really a bag more like a guitar.

I sat through the half hour car ride to my new 'home' while blasting Paramore's Ignorance out of my I-pod.

As soon as we got home, I ran upstairs into my childhood room, still black and blue, and settled into my bed still in my jeans, converse and Linkin Park top. I fell asleep quickly dreaming about what my first day of school would be like tomorrow.


	2. First Sight And I Like His Style!

When I woke up, it was surprisingly sunny so today I would wear something nice and put a little bit of make-up on.

I got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Ten minutes later I was standing in front of my wardrobe trying to decide what to wear, I had to hurry because I only had half an hour before I had to go.

I chose to wear my black tank top that showed my toned belly, black baggy jeans and my blue converse.

I made my way over to my dresser and sat down. I brushed my hair and teased it a little before putting some hairspray on. My makeup was perfect in my opinion, dark blue smoky eye shadow, black eyeliner on the bottom of the eye only and soft red lips.

'Oh crap!' I screamed out loud. It was already 7:30 and I had to be gone by now. I ran downstairs shouted a quick 'Cya!' to Charlie and drove to school in my red jeep.

My bag was a black and blue mini rucksack, I loved it, the only reason for that is because it compliments my style. Especially my hair.

Same goes to my truck.

Now back to the boring things. Forks High, Home Of The Spartans.

More like 'Home Of The Chavs,' everywhere I looked there were girls flirting with boys.

They were in their mini skirts and tank tops, I know what your thinking, WHY WOULD THEY WEAR THAT WHEN YOU LIVE IN FORKS!, the answer to that is… Boys.

All the boys were the same gelled hair, trainers, tracksuits and string bags.

I parked my car into the only parking space next, coincidently next to a dark blue Volvo. It was the best car I have ever seen, next to my jeep of course, but still WOW!

Whistling as I got out of the car, I started to walk over to a sign that said 'Front Office', at least I know how to get there.

It was warm inside so I didn't really need a coat or a jacket like I thought i would.

Walking up to the front desk, I could see that there was already a person getting seen to, they must be new as well.

from what I could see, they looked like a boy, no surprise there, but he was different, he was tall and lean with medium sized muscles, black and bronze hair, Black top, Black slouch jeans and black converse.

I like his style.

There was faint talking so I walked a little closer to hear what he sounded like.

'I'm a new student, my names Edward Cullen' he said quietly, the women behind the desk smiled slightly and replied,

'Hello, Edward, we have everything you need here so here is your map of the school, timetable and slip that your teachers have to sign'

'Okay, thank you'

He turned around and stopped when he saw me.

His facial expression was shocked, mouth hanging open, eyes wide and heavy breathing.

I'm sure my face was the same because he was the most handsome man in my entire life.

'Hi, I'm Izzy' I said to him, sticking out my fist for a fist bump, I don't do handshakes.

'Hey I'm, Edward but I guess you already know that'

We both laughed quietly and smiled at each other.

'I better get going but will I see you later on?' he asked me with a hopeful expression, well I already know the answer to that!

'Yeah I guess you will see me later on'

He breathed a sigh of relief and then said a quick goodbye, and walked out.

I stepped up to the table and went through the same procedure that he did only a few minutes ago.

Today was going to be a long day.


	3. Question Needs An Answer

Lunch came around too slowly, but the good part in having long lessons is that you get to talk more with people who are your friends.

I'm not a very social person but I have made a few friends, and they are not chavs, they are the only people in this WHOLE school that I thing are the definition of normal.

'Hey, Izzy? Are you going to come and sit with us? We can give you the news on everyone if you like' Mike said.

Mike was a nice kid, small round chubby face, spiked blonde hair, blue eyes, pearly white teeth. Plus he wore normal blue jeans, trainers and a red T-shirt. I felt like could relate to him in some way.

'Yeah, sure I don't mind' I replied with a genuine smile, for once.

'Oh my god Izzy! We have to tell you about this boy who is in our year, he is so cute!' Jessica Stanley, my other friend said with so much energy I thought she was going to burst any minute.

I just laughed at her and shook my head 'yes'.

We walked through the halls and into the sickly pale green cafeteria, about 50 tables were dotted around with little red chairs around them. Not very co-ordinated.

I searched around the room looking for Edward.

Where is he? I thought in my head. FOUND HIM! My brain screamed at me.

And there he was, sitting on his own table with his bag on the chair next to him.

He spotted my eyes, lifted a hand and signalled with his index finger for me to come and sit with him.

I looked at him with a smile on my face, I'm pretty sure Jessica and Mike were wondering what was going on right now between us.

Edward smiled a beautiful crooked smile at me, I nodded my head and mouthed, wait a minute, to him.

He nodded his head back and looked at his table.

'so, your going to sit with that emo then are you Izzy?' Mike said with a harsh tone.

I shot him a glare and replied icily,

'Yes!' and then walked off to sit with Edward, my Emo Prince.

When I arrived at his table he pulled a chair out from next to him, moved his bag onto the floor and told me to sit next to him.

I did as I was told and leaned back in the chair while he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling my chair closer to his.

I laughed and looked up at his face.

'Hey' I said, resting my had on his broad shoulder.

'Hey' he answered back, leaning his head on top of mine.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

We were silent for a few minutes before he started talking softly in my ear.

'It's good to have some like me in this school for once'

I opened my eyes and looked at his face.

There was something different about him.

OH MY GOD!

'You have your lip pierced like me! And your nose!' my mouth was hanging open.

He chuckled lightly.

'Yeah I have for sometime now, 3 years, I also have a tattoo of a cross on my back' there is so much I wanted to see now.

'I have 3 tattoos, one on my right shoulder, lower back and left ankle'

He nodded his head in approval.

'Why did you choose a lip ring?' I asked with curiosity.

'I dunno I guess it makes me feel more like myself or something, what about you? Why the lip stud?'

'Because I thought it would be easier to clean, plus it makes me feel more like myself I guess' I smirked, quoting him.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

'YOUR TONGUE PIERCED ASWELL!' I shouted with shock.

'Yep!' his smile got broader.

We sat talking like that for more than ten minutes.

Just when I thought he was going to stop he said something really unexpected.

'Erm….I really like you Izzy' I bit my lip but stopped when my stud started to hurt.

He was blushing so I decided to answer him with the truth.

'I really like you too Edward'

Our eyes met and we started leaning forwards.

Eyes still linked together, and now our lips.

My eyes closed and I lost myself right there and then.

He started moving his lips against mine, prying my mouth open with his tongue.

The little ball on his tongue rolled over the roof of my mouth, and I stifled a moan.

His hand that was on his knee a moment ago was now in my hair.

A few minutes later, we broke apart grinning and panting.

'Be my girlfriend?' he whispers so quietly I can barely hear it.

'Of course'

He smiled and kissed me one more time before exchanging numbers and walking hand in hand to our next class, Biology, luckily we had that together and it got even better when we have to sit next to each other.

The hour of biology passes to quickly and before I know it, it was time to go home.

We walked out to the parking lot and surprisingly we were heading towards the same direction.

It turns out he owns the blue Volvo.

'So you own the Volvo huh?' I asked him with a sheepish grin.

'Yeah, it's a good car!' he protested with a wink in my direction, giving me one last long, passionate kiss before getting in his car and driving home.

I followed not long after.

'I'm home!' I shouted into the house, I heard Charlie reply but just went inside to cook dinner.

We were having fries and chicken.

Once it was cooked I set it on the table and went to get Charlie.

'So how was your first day? I heard you were going out with that Cullen kid?' his face had a look of amusement, so I knew he didn't mind.

'Yeah it was good and yeah I am going out with him. How did you know so early?' I asked.

'Izzy, this is Forks, nothing is ever a secret here.

'I guess your right, Charlie' we both laughed and started to eat.

After dinner I went upstairs and had a shower before writing in my new diary about Edward, my Emo Prince.

Sigh.

I really loved him right now.


	4. I Love You

I woke up on Friday morning to the sound of a car honking it's horn, Edward!

'IZZY! COME ON WAKE UP, EDWARD'S HERE, I'LL SEND HIM UP!'

Charlie shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

I couldn't be bothered to get up really, I knew he wouldn't really send Edward up here, so why should I get up.

'Izzy? Are you up?' I heard Edward's voice say amused from the door.

I screamed because I wasn't expecting him to actually come up here, as I was screaming I some how managed to fall of my bed and slam onto the floor with a bang.

'Shit! Are you okay babes?' aaawww he's never called me 'babes' before.

I smiled slightly, he reached down and picked me up but I slapped his arm before he could lift me.

I must have hit him hard because suddenly he was wincing and holding the top of his arm.

'Don't scare me like that, I could have had a heart attack' he chuckled lightly but I glared at him.

'Sorry, go and get ready I'll wait here' he picked me up and held me against him, leaning down to kiss me but before he did I slapped my hand over my mouth.

'What's wrong?' he asked with a frown.

I mumbled a response under my hand 'Morning breath'

He keeps leaning closer but I push him away and run off.

I ran into the bathroom and started to get ready.

He really was going to kill me.

EPOV:

I was in my room getting dressed, black biker boots, electric blue jeans, black top with a black leather jacket over the top.

I know people think I'm weird and socially awkward but that's just who I am, I don't judge them so why should they judge me?

And yes I do wear make up, my mum calls it wearing eye liner but its actually GUY liner!

Ask any Emo or goth or gay person.

But that's it, nothing else.

'Edward! It's time to go and get Izzy!' my mum, Esme, shouted from out side my door. Too loud.

'Mum, I can hear you, you don't have to shout' I replied in my normal voice. I heard her sigh and trudge off. I just laughed at her behaviour. She was always so loving.

I may be different but I am still a mummy's boy at heart.

Putting my piercing in and cleaning them, I went to go and get Izzy.

I was now in the car outside her house listening to Linkin Park, my favourite band, waiting for her to come outside.

I saw now sign of life so I got out the car and walked up to the front door. Knocking twice a man with brown hair and a moustache answered the door with a smile.

'You must be Edward, I've heard a lot about you from Carlisle, I'm Charlie' he smiled and held out his hand for me to shake.

' Hey, yeah I'm Edward' I took my hand out of my pocket, made his hand into a fist and bumped it with my own.

He chuckled lightly and shook his head commenting 'Your just like my Izzy, always bumping fists and with the make up, clothes and hair' he nodded his head and shouted up the stairs asking is Izzy was awake and up also saying that I will be up there.

Charlie sighed and just told me to go up, so that's what I did.

On the stairs, there were pictures of Izzy when she was born and growing up. One in particular caught my attention, it was her 14th birthday and she looked completely different, she had a light brown hair, pale white skin, and no piercing or tattoos at all.

She must be new to the whole thing.

I reached the top of the stairs, it was a bit obvious which room hers was because it had a bright blue door.

I knocked softly before asking,

'Izzy? Are you up?' she was lying in her bed still, tangled up in the sheets, it made that question sound amused.

I wasn't expecting what happened next, she screamed!

ACTUALLY SCREAMED!

And fell of the bed and onto the floor, it sounded like it hurt.

I was concerned about her safety now. So I rushed over.

'Shit! Are you okay babes?' I asked, my brow furrowing.

I just realised I got a new nickname for her, Babes, huh I could get used to saying that all the time if I could.

I reached down to help her up but she slapped my arm, quite hard might I add, so I held my arm as a faint pain shot through it.

'Don't scare me like that, I could have had a heart attack' she said seriously.

But I think we both knew that was not likely so I chuckled, she glared at me hard until my laugh died down and then stopped all together.

'Sorry, go and get ready I'll wait here' I told her whilst picking her up and onto her feet.

I leaned down to kiss her but she put her hand forcefully over her mouth to stop me.

I was upset that she didn't want to kiss me.

'What's wrong?' I ask frowning.

She mumbles a response that I barely hear.

I think she said,

'Morning breath'

I just laughed at her and continue leaning down to kiss her until she pushes me away all together and ran into the bathroom to get ready.

I took this time to look around her room.

It had black walls with one blue feature wall behind her bed.

The curtains and lampshade were both blue as well.

The carpet was a strange shade of grey. The bed was black with classic metal roses welded onto it. The sheets were a mix of, black, blue and green. Sort of a metallic colour. There were five pillows all the same colour as the duvet.

She had some grey draws around the room, one giant wardrobe that had posters and stickers of skulls, crosses, peoples names and band pictures on it.

One name caught my attention quickly, it was mine and hers in a little heart in the top left hand corner of the door.

I smiled a wide grin and turned around when I heard the door to the bathroom open.

I walked over to Izzy, wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her deeply.

We both pulled away gasping.

'What was that for?' she eyed me carefully.

I decided to be sneaky and reply,

'What? Am I not aloud to kiss the person I love?' I kiss her again, this time a quick peck on the lips, and let her go.

'I love you too' she pecked my cheek before grabbing her bag and walking out the door with me in tow.

IPOV:

Oh My God!

He really loved me, and I loved him too, I mean who wouldn't.

I just remembered that I have another tattoo appointment for tonight and I knew exactly what I was getting.

'Hey Edward? Can you come to the tattoo parlour with me tonight?' I wrapped my arm around his waist and inhaled his scent.

'Yeah sure, I'm thinking of getting one as well anyways' he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and opened his car door for me letting me get in before going around to the drivers side.

'Thank you' is all I say until we are at school ready to face another day being a social freak in a school of Chavs, Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley.

Joy!

Note my sarcasm.

(A/N; NEXT CHAPTER IS THE TATTOO PARLOR AND A SKIP FORWARD A FEW MONTHS. INBOX ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS)


	5. Tattoo

The day went quick, too quick, I was starting to get nervous about the tattoo we were about to get.

i wanted a little heart on my wrist with an 'E+I' on the inside.

I was wondering how Edward would react. But he wasn't going to tell me what he was getting either.

My brow started to sweat and my nails have been bitten down till they started to sting. Edward was sitting on the chair in the parlour next to me holding one of my hands and looking at me with a worried and confused expression.

I didn't pay any attention to him and kept looking forward, staring at the white walls in front of me.

He squeezed me hand, signalling for me to look at him, so I did.

His head cocked to the side with a small smirk on his beautiful face.

I just shook my head at him and turned my back into his chest.

His arm wrapped around my waist and rested on my stomach.

Just when I was about to put my hand over his, a man with a needle came through the door and told me to come through,

i wouldn't let Edward.

SHAME!

'Hello, Izzy, nice to finally see you again' James, a close family friend said to me with a gleaming white smile.

James has always been really nice. He was a nice looking person as well, blonde hair cut nicely with a big fringe covering his right eye. If he wasn't gay he would definitely have a lot of girls around him.

But he has been happily married to this guy that lives on the reservation at La Push for a few years now. Jacob, or Jake as he liked to be called, was the lucky man. He worked at the police station in Port Angeles.

'So Izzy, what tatt are you getting done today?' he sat down on a chair and loaded his tattoo gun with the special black ink he gives to only me.

'I want a little black heart with the letters 'E+I' on the inside' I told him nodding my head while smiling at him.

'Okay, would you like to sit on the chair and we shall get started'

I sat down in the chair and lifted the sleeve of my top up to reveal my wrist.

He started with the tattoo, not much pain, but I'm used to it.

'So who's the lucky guy that has you getting his initial printed onto your skin?' he asked in curiosity and amusement.

I laughed loudly at how he phrased it and told him.

'Edward Cullen'

His face went still and so I knew he was about to start with all the statements.

'Edward Cullen huh? I knew he was going to settle down when he saw you, nice guy, a bit quiet though'

'yeah, he's right outside he's getting a tattoo as well' I stated to him.

'I remember when he was young, I used to be good friends with Esme, I would help her decorate the house when she was pregnant with him. That was the good ole' days. I haven't heard from her in ages. What about you? Heard from her recently?'

Guilt washed over me quickly.

'Erm….. I haven't actually seen her before so I wouldn't know.' I blushed and looked down at the art work he was doing on my wrist.

'You haven't seen Esme Cullen before?' his mouth hang open.

'Girl! You have got to get Edward to take you over and see her, plus when you do, tell her that I said hi, I miss my old painting buddy' his face dropped again in a pout.

I laughed again, my god I have never laughed so much in my life! What was wrong with me? I knew the answer to that,

I was in love with the best man ever.

'I'll tell her for you James don't worry'. I tapped his arm lightly in reassurance.

'Okay thank you'

It was silent for a few minutes before he told me that I was done, I payed for it and walked out to see Edward who had just finished getting his done by Jane, another close friend to the family. She was only 20.

'Hey Jane' I told her excitedly.

'Hey Izzy, how's Charlie?' she asked me with a smile.

I smiled back, holding Edward's hand.

'He's good thanks for asking, how's Aro?'

Aro was her boyfriend.

'He's great plus….. WERE GETTING MARRIED!'

She squealed. I joined in and hugged her.

'You can come if you want Izzy it's in a few months'

'Thank you, I'll tell Charlie the news'

'Okay thank you Izzy I'll see you soon, Bye Edward' she told us.

'Bye' he replied wrapping his arm around my shoulder and kissing my head gently.

We walked out of the shop and went back to the car.

Edward dropped me of home, saying he had to get home himself for dinner.

I kissed him good bye and walked into the house.

'Hey Izzy, how are you?' Charlie asked as I sat down on the sofa next to him, he was watching some news report about this baseball player, Phil, who got injured during a game.

Oh well.

'Hey Dad, I' fine thanks, I saw Jane and James a while ago and guess what!' I looked at him, my cheeks hurting from grinning all day.

'What?' he asked chuckling at my mood.

'Jane and Aro are getting married in a few months, they invited us'

He smiled and nodded his head.

'well we will have to go to that wedding, they have always been all lovey dovey with each other since high school' he shook his head and crossed his legs.

I laughed and went to cook dinner.

I decided on doing a stir-fry.

I walked over to the fridge and got out a few carrots, bean sprouts, and some already cooked dinner from last night.

I chopped the vegetables into little bits and put them into a hot pan with oil.

I cooked the chicken in the microwave for a few more minutes before adding that as well.

In another pot I boiled some thin noodles, adding them with some soy sauce into the vegetable pot and chicken.

I stirred it for about ten minutes before serving with more soy sauce.

'DAD! DINNER!' I called out to him.

His heavy footsteps could be heard from miles away but that was mainly because of the floor boards.

We sat down at the small yellow table, he really needed to decorate the kitchen with better colours, and started to eat.

When dinner was over I washed the dishes, done my homework and headed upstairs.

It was only 9:00 pm so I decided to do some drawings.

I managed to draw a picture of an emo fairy.

A rose and a picture of Edward.

After the drawings I logged onto my MSN account.

Emo_ (A/N: THIS IS NOT A REAL MSN OR E-MAIL ADDRESS)

And saw that Edward was on.

E_ (A/N: THIS IS NOT A REAL MSN OR E-MAIL ADDRESS)

I double clicked on his name and started typing…..

(_conversation between Edward and Izzy)_

_Edward: hey babes __J_

_Emo_Iz: hey J you never told me what tattoo you got today._

_Edward: I know ill send you a picture._

_Emo_iz has got a new picture._

_Emo_iz: WOW! That is amazing xxxx_

_Edward: thanks can I see yours? Xxxx_

_Emo_iz: sure ill send it._

_Edward has got a new picture._

_Edward: awwww thanks babes that sweet I love you so much xx _

_Emo_iz: I love you too xxx are you picking me up tomorrow?_

_Edward: erm….. I don't know about that ill probs have to ask my mummy xx_

_Emo_iz: EDWARD! I'm serious! don't you love me :'(_

_Edward: awww baby I was just joking! OFCOURSE ILOVE YOU XXXXXXXXX I shall pick you up at 7:30 sharp xxxxxx, ive got to go now babes ill see you tomorrow._

_Emo_iz: okay EP, I love you._

_Edward: EP? Whats that._

_Emo_iz: you're my Emo Prince xx_

_Edward: haha, love you bye x_

_Emo_iz: bye x_

_Edward has gone offline._

_Emo_iz has gone offline._

_(end of conversation)_

_I turned of my computer and sighed._

_It was now 10 o'clock and I was starting to get tired so I changed and went to bed._

_I loved Edward so much, even his new tattoo._

_It was an American flag tattoo._

_I closed my eyes a fell into a peaceful slumber._


	6. ALICE!

I was woken up at about 3 in the morning by my mobile ringing. I rolled half way out of my bed and sat on the edge, looking at my phone I saw it was Edward. I picked it up and pressed the answer call button.

"Hey Edward, What's wrong?" I asked groggily. He sounded panicked and scared. I could here crying in the background and screaming from someone that sounded like a boy. Possibly Edwards brother Emmet.

"Izzy!..izzy" he started crying, I became a bit more alert and panicked now, he never cried, not even when he got hit in the face by the car door yesterday.

"Edward? Baby? What's happening?" my eyes were starting to leak with tears that flowed freely. He gasped and answered quickly.

"Get down to my house! Quickly please I need you…. Bring Charlie as well. Please Izzy" he was crying heavily now.

I told him I will be down as soon as I can.

Hanging up and putting on a jumper and scarf, I ran down the hall and to Dad's room.

"DAD! We have to get down to Edward's house! Some things happened" knocked on his door.

Luckily he came out in a hurry.

"What's happened?" he asked me shifted his coat and belt on, did I mention that Charlie was a police cop? Yeah well you know now.

He slotted his gun into the belt of his trousers and ran down thee stairs with me.

We walked outside and into the car, driving over the speed limit to Edward's house. On the way I told him about the phone call I got from Edward about 20 minutes ago.

His house was down a long drive so it took us longer than expected to get there. When we arrived there were ambulances, police cars and a fire engine out side.

I could see Edward standing next to his Dad, Mum and brother.

His shoulders were hunched and his head was down. They were all wrapped in foil that the paramedics gave them.

I ran out of the car and up to them.

"EDWARD! What's happened?" I asked crying as I reached out to him.

He turned around and clung to me sobbing like a child. I hugged him to my chest as he let the tears come in violent shudders.

I sat him down on the floor with me and asked again what has happened. He was just whispering my name.

"Izzy, she's gone, she's dead" he whispered weakly. I was confused so I said to him,

"Who's dead Edward, who's gone?" I rubbed his shoulder as he replied.

"Alice, my little sister, she was only six, she was too young, help me Izzy" he cried more and let me sooth him. I crushed him to my body and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Ssshhhh Edward, baby it's going to be okay, you'll get through this, shhhh" I kept whispering to him in his ear. He wailing cries turned into little sniffs and soon he fell asleep.

About half an hour I sat there with his head in my lap, running my fingers through his hair. His mum, Esme came up to me then and gave me a small smile. I smiled slightly at her. She was first to talk.

" You must be Izzy, my son talks so much about you"

She sat down next to me and I blushed, looking down at Edward's sleeping form.

" Hey, yeah I'm Izzy, I'm so sorry about Alice" she looked down and sniffed but looked into my eyes.

"It's okay, something was bound to happen to us someday, I just wish it wasn't her life that we lost"

I put my arm around her shoulder and rubbed her arm.

"Do you mind me asking what happened?"

She nodded her head.

"Of course not, we have to tell people someday, and when he wakes up he is bound to tell you"

She smiled sweetly and began the story…

"Me and Carlisle were in the living room, Edward was in the kitchen with Alice. They were trying to make us dinner but it went wrong. They were going to light candles and everything to make it special. when they were putting the food on the stove, they left the gas on and went to light the candles. It all happened so fast, everything in there caught fire. Including Alice clothes and Edwards. He managed to chuck some water on Alice then himself but the tap stopped working when he went to put the flames out. The smoke was thick so me and Carlisle ran in there and got them out. We all ran out of the house but it was to much for Alice. Her lungs filled with smoke and she died shortly after in Edwards arms. They were always together, he loved her so much and kept him same, along with you of course, and she loved him, she looked up to him everyday and said she wants to be just like him went she grew up. It was sweet watching her say that but now….. Its just nothing."

she cried gently and leant her head on my shoulder.

I didn't realise I was crying until I felt something salty touch my lips.

"I'm sorry" was all I could say before she thanked me for listening and walking over to deal with the others, who were now with Charlie.

It was time to wake Edward up.

"Edward? Sweetie, you have to get up" I cooed him softly. His eyes opened and he immediately kissed me.

"I'm so so so sorry Edward" I held his face and kissed his tears away.

He sighed and shook his head at me,

"I'll be fine Izzy, 'I'll make it through this'" he quoted me from earlier.

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

He kissed me once more before standing up and pulling me with him.

We slowly walked over to the burnt down house and talked with the rest of the family before just standing in silence as they wheeled Alice into the ambulance to take her away. The Cullen's decided not to give her a funeral since it was personal and not many people knew about her.

They were staying in there other home they had here, it was a few houses down from mine, that's and coincidence.

We all said goodbye and headed home.

There was no point falling asleep now or going to school. So I just stayed at home and listened to music with Edward.

I really felt sorry for him and his family. But hopefully things will get better over the next few months.


	7. Prom?

EPOV

It has been 5 months since our house burnt down and, we lost Alice. Things have been better and we are all back to our normal selves. Izzy has been helping me get better. She has looked after me and kept me from hurting people that were talking about my family. The house near Izzy has been sold because the one that got burnt down has been built again and refurnished.

Today was the last day of school before prom and every one including me for once, was excited.

I was walking with Izzy around school, going to Biology when I stopped her and pulled her to my side. I leant against the lockers, holding her to my chest. My hands were intertwined behind her back, just resting on top of her bottom. Her hands came up to wrap around my waist and her head rested gently on my shoulder. I leaned my head down to rest on top of hers and kissed her temple.

"Izzy?" I asked her.

"Yeah babes?" she answered. I hid my head in the crook of her neck and breathed in her smell.

"Will you go to prom with me tomorrow?" she sighed and moved her head around to kiss me. Her answer was short but made me happy no matter what.

"If you want me to, I don't have a problem, but come with me after school to get something to wear please?" she used her puppy eyes she knew I couldn't refuse. I rolled my eyes and kissed her again nodding yes.

she smiled at me before taking my hand and walking into the classroom. We sat in our seats, thank god they were next to each other, and held hands under the table.

Mr. Banner decided to make an entrance right then, yanking on a lead that was joined to an old television.

"Right kids! Settle down! Today we are watching a video about cells so be quiet and watch the screen!" he practically shouted at us. He was a good teacher but could get a bit moody when he hasn't had any coffee in the last 24 hours, that must be the case.

Collective groans and whines were heard across the class room. Angela Webber, a nice girl but a bit silent, was smiling. It made me smile watching people be happy. Especially if it was Izzy. I felt her squeeze my hand, I looked at her and she was giving me a questioning look. I just shrugged and looked back at the screen.

The day went quick and it was now last lesson before I had to go shopping with Izzy. Luckily my last lesson was Music, I enjoyed music. I was sat in the practice room on my own with the teacher, Mr. Greggs, playing the piano. He liked how I played and said I have a good talent and should consider a career in music. Before I knew it, the bell went signalling it was time to go home, or for me shopping!

I walked out off the room and down the hall and found Izzy by my locker. My bags in hand. I smiled at her and kissed her softly.

"Hey" I greeted her.

"Hey" she kissed my cheek and hugged me before taking my hand and giving me my bags.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked me.

"Yeah lets go find you a dress" she groaned and I laughed.

"Don't groan it was your idea" I scolded her still laughing silently.

"Yeah but you suggested going to prom with me" she retorted.

"True" we walked down the hall and outside to the Volvo.

We drove silently keeping conversation to a minimum. I parked the car outside of the dress shop, it was mainly for weddings but they had some prom dresses in there.

"Hello, how can I help you two today?" the shop keeper asked us happily.

"Hey, were looking for a prom dress for Izzy" I replied to her with a smug smile on my face.

"Of course, right this way please" we followed her out to the back of the shop.

I sat down on one of the green leather chairs in the corner.

"So your just going to sit there Edward? Do I have to give you a show?" she was looking through the racks of dresses with the shop keeper who we now knew as Kelly.

She was nice. I decided to mess with Izzy so I said…

"Yep, your going to have to give me a show and while your changing and choosing with Kelly I will sit and watch you work" she turned around and glared at me.

"I'm only joking Izzy".

She turned back around and huffed,

"You better be, or I will kick your ass!" we both laughed.

She picked out 3 dresses that she liked the look of and took them into the changing rooms.

She came out in a sparkling blue one that I didn't like the look of.

"What do you think?" she asked frowning. I smiled slightly and winced.

"It looks better on a hanger than on you" she laughed and agreed with me before walking back in there giggling.

The next one was better.

"That one is nice, but I don't like the colour on you" it was a subtle red colour with black diamonds around the neck line.

It looked good on her but not the colour.

"Yeah I need a darker colour. Not reds or pinks or blues, anything like that is a no"

She walked back in before coming out in the most beautiful dress in the world. It looked good on her and fitted her. The colour suited her and she seemed to like it judging by the smile on her face.

"You like it?" I asked smiling. She nodded and blushed.

"Good, I do to, you look amazing" she blushed more and I walked up to her and kissed her hands.

The dress was a very dark blue that looked black when it was on. It had little beads around the bust and neckline. It was strapless and went flowing down her body from the waist in a satin like material.

She got dressed and took the dress she wanted out to the check out to pay. I beat her there and paid for it before she had a chance to get her money out.

"Edward!" she scolded me. I smiled sweetly at her and shouted a thank you to Kelly while dragging Izzy out of the store behind me.

I drove her home, then drove myself home.

"Hello dear, where have you been?" Mum asked me. I smiled at her before kissing her cheek.

"Hey Mum, I took Izzy to the dress shop, she's going to the prom with me tomorrow" she screeched and hugged me tight.

"Aww my little baby is going to the prom, and with the nicest girl on the Earth" her eyes started to water. She dabbed at her eyes before sniffing and hugging me again. "Dinner is ready if you want any" she told me.

"I'm okay Mum, I'm too tired so I am off to bed, night" I replied, kissing her cheek once more.

"Okay sweetie, sweet dreams"

I walked up stairs and into bed falling asleep quickly.

That night I dreamt of Izzy and me together at prom.


	8. King And Queen

EPOV

Its was the day of the prom and to be honest, I was quite excited. The reason behind that was because I loved music and I loved Izzy so put them together what do you get? The best night ever. For me anyway. I just wish that Mike Newton doesn't take advantage of her tonight. His eyes have been glaring at me for months. Ever since me and Izzy started dating, he has been shooting me glares and smirking like the evil little shit he is. He acts as if he is planning something and I wanted to know what it is so if it does concern Izzy, I could protect her and keep her out of it. But if I tried then she would probably end up hurting me more than Mike.

I was in my room listening to Linkin Park's new song, The Catalyst. It was really good. I would have to learn it and try and play it. Prom wasn't until about seven in the evening and it was now four. I had gotten home from school early, same as everyone else in our year. Apparently it was a tradition to go home early on the night of a special event. If that is so there should be more of these events so we get less time at school. I was bored listening to my music so I packed my I-pod away in the top of my drawer, and got my laptop out of the bottom. I left it to boot up and went to the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My God! I looked like a tramp. I was starting to get some stubble on my jaw, my breath stunk of pizza from today's lunch. My eyes were bloodshot from not blinking for so long. My hair looked like a lion's mane. I tried to smooth it down but it didn't work so I picked up some super strong hair gel and made it look better than it was. I ended up just smoothing the front of my fringe down and doing some spikes at the back of my head. I needed to dye It again soon. I'll have to ask Mum to get me some later then she can do it for me. I brushed my teeth and used some Listerine mouth wash to keep the smell out, it was really making me sick now. I splashed some warm water on my face to freshen it up a bit. My eyes were now back to there normal green colour. I only had to get rid of this stubble but I have ran out of soap and I lost my razor.

I searched through the draws until I found what I was looking for, my electric shaver. I only ever used this once and that was for my Dad's birthday. I plugged it into the wall and switched it on. Lifting it to my face gently and moving it over my skin bit by bit, the stubble started to disappear. After shaving, I decided to get my clothes ready. I had a black dress shirt with a black tie. The classic black on black look was my sort of style. I got black jeans that looked like dress pants out and set them on my chair with the shoes my brother gave me that he used for his prom. I didn't have a jacket thinking I wouldn't need one. It was not that cold here so why bother?

"EDWARD! DINNER IS READY" I heard my Mum shout from the stairs.

"OKAY!" I shouted back to her. I closed my cupboard and walked down stairs. My face was hit by the smell of curry, homemade of course, my favourite. I walked around the corner smiling. There at the table sat my family with two gifts on my chair.

"Hello son, we got you and Izzy a present for prom" Dad said. I sat down on my chair with the presents on my lap.

"Thanks Dad, you didn't have to yo.." I was cut of by Emmett and his big mouth.

"Save it bro! just open the gifts and enjoy yourself" we all laughed at him as I opened the first present. It was a necklace that I was meant to give Izzy. It had a black chain with a crystal heart on the end. It shone in the light and looked amazing. I thanked everyone then opened the second gift that was for me.

It was a set of keys. I suddenly knew what the gift was.

"Are these the keys to.." yet again cut of but this time by my Dad.

"Yeah they are, don't break anything or you will pay for it.

"Oh My God! Thank you guys"

We silently ate dinner chatting occasionally every now and then until I got told to go and get ready. I got dressed and cleaned my piercing and put a little bit of guy liner on before running downstairs and out side to the best car in the world.

The Aston Martin. It was only a small car but it was powerful and just great all around. I drove happily to Izzy's house and parked outside. The front door opened revealing Charlie. I got silently out of the car and walked up to the front door.

"Evening Edward" Charlie greeted with a no. over the last few months I got to learn that he was a really nice guy. We got along well.

"Evening Charlie, is Izzy almost ready?" I asked him he nodded his head and moved out of the way of the door.

"She is about to come down in a minute, come on in" I walked past him and stood in the foyer at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Izzy.

"Look after her tonight Edward, please" he looked at me with hope in his eyes.

"I will Charlie, don't worry about it" he smiled again and thanked me.

Minutes later Izzy walked down the stairs in the dress looking beautiful as ever. And that is exactly what I told her. I gave her the necklace which she loved but I think she loved the car even more.

At the prom we danced for about half an hour then went to get a drink. A slow song came on so I asked her to dance with me again, she agreed only because I told her that I will have to hold her close. I loved that.

The song we were dancing to was sweet and loving. People were crowded on the dance floor so we just danced in the corner.

Before the night was over, prom king and queen were announced. We were both nominated so we were happy.

"This years Forks high prom king is….Edward Cullen!" cheers were sounded around the room. Izzy kissed me before shoving me on the stage to collect my crown. I stood at the back of the stage and waiting for the queen to be announced.

"This years Forks high prom queen is…Izzy Swan" people must really loved her. She was so unique.

Loud screaming was heard as she made her was to the stage. I helped her up because her dress was big and took hold of her hand as she collected her crown. They took our picture to go into the year book and school website. That was the only part I was dreading.

We had our spotlight dance what was mainly just swaying while we kissed and etc.

The night drew to a close and I took her home.

"Have fun kids?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah it was great we are now prom king and queen!" Izzy said excitedly. We laughed at her.

"Good for you kids, see you soon Edward"

"Bye Charlie, I'll talk to you soon Izzy, love you" I told her once Charlie left.

"Love you too" ah, life couldn't get any better than this.

BPOV

"Bye Charlie" Edward told my Dad. He walked of and Edward stayed with me.

"I'll talk to you soon Izzy, love you" he told me. I kissed his cheek and replied.

"Love you too"

Life seriously could not get any better than this.


	9. Graduation!

IPOV

It had now been a year since prom and me and Edward are stronger than ever. We spend all of our time with each other no matter what day it is. Today was a Thursday what meant only one thing. GRADUATION!

I was so happy that we were finally graduating and going off to college because for starters I would be with Edward all the way throughout college, and secondly we were going to Dartmouth. That is a great school to get into, especially for someone like me.

I was in my room getting ready for graduation. To be honest with you, the outfits were disgusting. They were bright yellow gowns, yellow hats with blue tassels and we had to wear a blue shirt saying FORKS HIGH GRADUATE on the back in big black letters. Any trousers would do. So I decided to wear my black super skinny jeans that had little round studs down the sides and my black ankle boots.

My makeup was the usual, black smoky eye shadow, a little foundation and some cherry lip gloss. The only part I was dreading was making the speech. Yes I had been asked to make a small speech along with some other people. I was clumsy so I was bound to fall over and then I would embarrass my self even more by saying the wrong things.

I walked downstairs and saw Charlie waiting for me in the door way. He was wearing a light grey suit with black shoes, white shirt and black tie.

Very smart.

"Hey Izzy are you ready now?" I looked up at his face and nodded.

"Yeah sure let's go!" he laughed at my energy.

"You excited kid?" I blushed and looked down at my feet that were barely there. They were covered by my gown.

The drive to the school was short because it was only just down the road. We headed to the gym were I had to say goodbye to Charlie.

We stood outside the door.

"I'll see you soon Dad" I told him hugging him just as tight as he hugged me.

"Bye Izzy, good luck with your speech" I groaned.

"Don't remind me about it please" I groaned at him.

"Oh, quiet girl! It will be fine just you wait and see" he laughed at me. I glared at him and said.

"How do you know? For all I know I will just fall on my face and get laughed at!" he placed his arm around my shoulders and kissed my head just as Edward came around the corner.

He saw the frown on my face and asked Charlie.

"Hey Charlie, What's up with Izzy?" his brow was creases as he took my hand and kissed it.

"She's worried that she will make a fool of herself when she's up doing her speech" Edward sighed and rolled his eyes.

He shouted and picked me up hauling me over his shoulder.

"ISABELLA! You will not make a fool of yourself! I REPEAT NOT MAKE A FOOL OF YOURSELF!" he started spinning around then suddenly stopped. Charlie was laughing at us.

"EDWARD! PUT ME DOWN!" he said bye to my Dad and started walking over to the gym.

"No, this way you will not make a fool of yourself" he said like nothing was happening but everyone's eyes were on us.

"Edward everyone is staring" I whisper quietly but I knew he could hear me because he suddenly jumped which made me scream and almost fall of his shoulder. I started to hit him until he let me down. He kissed me and made a run for it to the front of the line where he was next to be called on stage.

The line went quickly and now it was my turn.

"Isabella Swan!" the head called out. I smiled and walked onto the stage.

I could hear Emmett calling out along with Charlie, Carlisle and the soft voice of Esme.

"Congratulations" he said to me, shook my hand and gave me a scroll of paper.

I nodded and walked of stage and next to Edward. He kissed me and I hit his arm hard.

"OW! What was that for" I looked at him and said back,

"For embarrassing me in front of every one" he frowned and used his puppy eyes on me.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?" he asked in an innocent voice making his lip quiver.

"Of course I do silly!" I kissed away his quivering pout and hugged him.

We all gave our speeches. Thank god I didn't do anything wrong.

Every one was rushed out side and told to stand in a long line. Me and Edward stood next to each other, holding hands. We all counted down from 5 and chucked our hats into the air. They came back down as every one screamed and ducked out of the way. You could just hear the parents laughing at us right now.

We kissed a bit more and then went to talk with our Mums and Dads plus Emmett.

We decided to all go to the diner together and then after that we all went home.

Me and Edward stayed up for a bit talking on MSN before going to bed and dreaming of the best few days of my life.


	10. Sickward

EPOV

It was a surprisingly hot day in the normally rainy town of Forks. The sun was out and pouring sun light through my bedroom window. I was at the moment laying in my bed just waking up. School was over, our graduation has passed and now we were off to college in a few weeks. What to do in the few weeks? I had no idea. Probably packing my things and saying good bye to my family and few friends. My family were still the same. Proud of me and Izzy for finishing school. Mum got a new job at the local decorating business. My Dad is still works at the hospital and my brother Emmett went travelling the world with his girlfriend Rosalie, or Rose as she liked to be called.

Rose was a nice girl, she had long blonde flowing hair, icy blue eyes that could easily scare you, pale skin with pink rosy cheeks and a large white smile. She had a job in Seattle, working as a waitress in our favourite restaurant, La Bella Italia.

The only problem about today was, I was feeling sick.

Yes that is right, I have got the flu. I can hardly talk because my throat is half blocked, my nose is bunged up and my belly aches.

Only my Mum and Dad knew about this, they were telling Izzy if she rung today. A knock on the door made me come back into reality.

"Edward? Honey, how are you feeling?" my Mum asked me. She came into the room and sat on the end of my bed with a bowl of chicken soup on a tray.

I groaned at her and frowned.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck" my voice was week and scratchy. It hurt to talk long sentences.

"Aw honey, I'm sorry your not feeling to well. Try and eat something" I shook my head and pouted.

"I don't wanna" I said like a little kid. She knew what I was doing and laughed.

"Edward, you're a little too old for me to feed you your soup" she was laughing lightly still and swept my hair out of my eyes.

"I'm only 18, not too old, please"

"Can't you try yourself?" she asked I shook my head no.

"Why not?" she continued.

"Because I'm sick"

She rolled her eyes at me and told me to sit up.

For about half an hour, she sat at the end of my bed feeding me chicken soup. It was nice so I knew it was made by her.

"Get some rest now Edward, Izzy called earlier and we told her that you were ill so she is going to come by later and check up on you"

I nodded and settled down in bed. Before my mum left the room I asked her,

"Mum? Can you pass me my I-pod please?" she smiled at me, walked over to my drawer and passed it to me.

"Thank you and Mum?" she sighed and turned around looking at me.

"Yes?"

"I love you" she kissed my forehead and replied.

"I love you too honey, now rest" she walked outside and downstairs.

I laughed but was cut short when my throat started to hurt.

I pulled my blanket up and under my chin. It was wrapped around me tightly.

Closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I didn't know how long I was asleep for because I was being shaken awake by someone. I looked up and saw my Dad.

"Dad? What's wrong?" OW! My throat hurt like a bitch. I winced and looked back up at Carlisle.

"Edward your Mum told me to come and check on you, it's time to take some medicine" I frowned and pouted like I done with Mum.

"I don't like medicine" I wined to him. The traitor chuckled, he knew I didn't.

"I know but it will make you better. Izzy is downstairs so if you take your medicine, she will be able to see you and she will get less chance of being sick as well"

Fair point. I'll do it for her, and because I knew I would not get out of this.

I opened my mouth and he scooped some disgusting orange liquid into it. Eeewww!

I swallowed and hopped out of bed.

"Can I go now?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just try not to spread your germs to Izzy" I rolled my eyes.

Slipping my slippers on and taking out my nose, tongue and lip piercing, I walked out of the door, well more like shuffled and made my way downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs no one was there so I made my way into the kitchen where Mum was.

"Hey mum, where's Izzy?" she jumped and turned around to face me.

"In the living room, are you feeling better?" she looked concerned so I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah a little bit thanks Mum" she looked at my pyjamas and frowned.

"You could of gotten dressed" she scolded me. I looked down and saw that I was only wearing my boxers.

"No I couldn't, and you should know I always sleep in my boxers. But don't worry I do change them when I get dressed" I laughed and she soon joined me.

"Okay, now go I'm sure Izzy is waiting for you" I said bye to her and started walking out of the kitchen. The living room was on the other side of the house so it was taking some time. On my way there I was stopped by my Dad walking out of his study.

"Edward you might want to put this on" he gave me my black hoodie which I slipped on, even though it was HUGE! It kept me warm.

"Thanks Dad"

I kept walking until I was in the living room. Izzy was sat on the couch watching a re run of Scrubs. She didn't notice me so I walked silently behind her and wrapped my arms around her and bent down to place my head in the crook of her neck. She squealed and jumped in surprise. Once she saw it was me she calmed down and hugged me, she pulled me down onto the couch next to her. She took one look at my face and sighed, lifting a hand up to my cheek she said to me,

"No offence but you look like shit" I laughed and laid down over her lap. My legs were stretched on the arm of the seat, my stomach was resting on her lap and my head was on the cushion on the other side of her body.

She put one hand on the back of my head and one on my back, rubbing gently. I closed my eyes and we stayed silent for a while just watching the television. After about an hour Esme and Carlisle came in to join us. They looked at me and laughed.

"Edward! I'm sure Izzy does not want you laying all over her" Carlisle told us.

"Oh well, I'm comfy"

"Edward! You are practically treating her like the sofa! Get up!" Esme poked my ribs and I screamed like a girl and fell of the couch and onto the floor.

"Mum! That hurt!" I whined. She rolled her eyes and sat next to Izzy.

Carlisle sat on the other side of Izzy. I suddenly had a plan to lay across all of them. So that is what I did.

I jumped up and sat on Izzy, laying down and placing my head in my Mums lap and legs in my Dads. They all groaned.

I laughed at them and made myself comfy.

"Edward! You are such a giant baby!" Izzy said, groaning from my weight at the same time.

"I know but you love me for it" I smirked at her and winked. This is how we stayed for a bit until Dad decided to break the silence.

"Edward, Emmett is coming back today" I shot my head up and looked at him excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yep"

"When?" he frowned and looked at Esme.

"In about an hour actually" she told us "Izzy you will be able to meet him properly now" she seemed happy that I would be meeting her family at the same time.

"That would be nice" she looked down at me and asked, "Are you going to move or just lay there?" I shrugged, they all shared a look and nodded.

"One.." they started to count.

"What?"

"Two" I was confused.

"What are y…" I was cut off.

"THREE!" they pushed me off of there laps and pinned me to the ground as they got up of the couch.

"OW!" shit that hurt.

"Come on Izzy we are going up stairs!" I shouted out to her. She pulled me up and wrapped her arms around my waist. I placed my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me.

We walked up the stairs and into my room. I locked the door behind me and sat in my bed again. Izzy came and sat next to me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me while running her fingers through my hair and softly scratching my scalp.

"Sick" I mumbled into my pillow. And turned onto my belly. She laughed at me and kissed the back of my neck.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I wanna play a game, stay with me" I rubbed my face on the pillow and tucked the duvet around me tighter.

I could hear her smile at me.

"Okay, what do you want to play?"

I reached over to my draw and felt around a bit until I found what I was looking for. I lifted it over to her and held it out.

"You want me to play on the wii with you?" she sounded shocked.

I nodded my head and tilted it to the side so I could see her.

She sighed and said,

"Fine" I smiled and sat up. Clicked a button on my remote and the wii background came up.

"What game do you want to play?" I asked her. She thought for a minute before answering.

"Let's play…" more thinking "….erm…" even more "… Mario kart!" she sounded excited so I laughed weekly at her.

We were deciding on what character we were going to play when she suggested to me,

"You should be the mushroom" I looked at her curiously.

"Why?"

"I dunno, it just reminds me of you I guess" I laughed and selected the blue mushroom.

"You should be Princess Peach" I suggested to her. This time she asked me.

"Why?"

"Because you" I tapped her nose "are my little princess".

She laughed and selected the princess.

For about an hour we were battling each other in car races. We were half way through a race when Mum came in the door.

She looked at us and laughed lightly.

"Having fun?" she asked.

We replied yes without taking our eyes away from the screen.

"Okay, just to let you know Emmett is just parking outside, he has presents and has brought Rose with him" I nodded.

"Who's Rose?" Izzy asked. I forgot to tell her about Rose! Shit.

Mum beat me to it though.

"She's Emmett's girlfriend, you will love her Izzy, she is so nice and sweet. You two will be best friends"

Izzy smiled at my mum and I took that time to beat her and I won the race. I jumped up and shouted.

"HA! I WON!" she just realised and screamed at me.

"YOU CHEATED!" she was glaring at me so I pulled her up and kissed her cheek.

"No I didn't, love you"

"Yes you did, love you too" she said back to me.

"Aww you guys are sweet together, let's go and see your brother Edward"

We walked downstairs and stood in the doorway waiting for him to come inside.

He saw me and gave me a questioning look.

"Still in your pyjamas Edward?" I blushed and nodded.

"Yeah" when I talked my voice was still rough so he got the message.

"OH! Your sick" he patted me on the back and moved on to Mum.

"Edward! I missed you" I heard Roses voice and hugged her. She has been my best friend for a while now. Next to Izzy of course.

"Hey Rose there is some one I want you to meet" she looked at Izzy then back to me with an eyebrow raised.

"Izzy this is Rose, Rose this is Izzy, my girlfriend" as soon as I said the word girlfriend Rose was jumping up and down squealing. She hugged Izzy and said to her.

"We are going to be great friends Izzy, it's amazing to meet you" looks like they will be spending a lot of time together.

"It's great to meet you to Rose, I hope we will be great friends"

"Did I hear the word girlfriend!" Emmett's voice boomed.

"Emmett, Edward has a girlfriend look" she pointed at Izzy.

"Aw finally, it's about time Edward!" he hit my shoulder and I winced. We all laughed at what he said.

He ran over to Izzy and lifted her of the floor and spun her around.

"Emmett…Can't…Breathe" she wheezed out.

"Oops sorry" he settled her back on the floor and put his arm around Rosalie.

By this time Esme was inside ordering pizza for all of us.

We went inside and started talking about their trip around the world. Apparently they went to Italy, England, France, Spain and Germany. All the places I wanted to go. They showed us the pictures they took. Most of them were of them but they had some of all the famous site seeing monuments and things. On picture was funny, Rose must have took it because it was of Emmett being chased by a goat up a mountain in only his boxers and trainers. That was the best photo ever. Definitely one to show the kids.

WOW! KIDS! What am I thinking about.

Oh well just act like nothing happened.

We spent the rest of the night talking and eating pizza until it was time for Izzy to go home. I walked her to the door and we talked for a minute.

"Bye" I told her

"Bye, get well soon and call whenever you want" I nodded at her and said back.

"I'll speak to you soon, I love you"

"Love you too"

We kissed briefly and hugged before she walked out of the door and drove home.

I walked back into the living room and said to everyone that I was going to bed.

I walked upstairs, took my hoodie and slippers off and crawling instantly feeling the comfort of my duvet.

I fell into a dreamless sleep.

(A/N: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THEM PACKING TO GO TO DARTMOUTH. REVIEW PLEASE!)


	11. A Letter, Beyonce And A Mild Fight!

EPOV

A week had passed since Emmett and Rosalie came back home. They were off scouting for there own flat or bungalow to move into. My throat was A LOT better and I could actually breath properly. I stopped taking medicine now because I was well again. Sometimes I am thankful that I have a doctor as a Dad and sometimes I'm not. He gets good pay so he could easily look after us if something bad were to happen to the family.

Today Mum thought it was quite an emotional day, one reason is because we were heading of to Dartmouth. And the other, she thought that she will never see me or Izzy again. I think that's just an over reaction.

I was currently in my room packing all of my books into a box when I stumbled across a note. The writing on it was small and scribbled so I could barely read it. I picked it up and saw that on one side was my name. then underneath it had the name Alice.

I didn't want to read it. It would bring back all the memories but my curiosity got the better of me and I opened it up and started to read.

(This is the letter from Alice to Edward)

To Edward,

I wanted you to know that you are my best brother! Well you are sort of my only brother because Emmett is never around. I love you and wanted you to know without me telling you every day so I am giving you this letter.

If anything happens to me then just know that I still love you and always will.

Love,

Alice.

(End letter, yes I know that Alice writes really good for her age but its just easier for me)

Tears filled my eyes as I folded the letter back up and placed it in the book I found it in. The title caught my attention. It was called 'Love Never Dies' one of my music books. I placed the book in the box and sealed it up.

After about an hour or two, I had finished packing and was just waiting for Izzy to arrive with her truck. Yes she got a new car as well as the red jeep she owns. It was a silver pick up truck but the modern sort, not the cheap and tacky ones.

I helped my Dad drag the boxes down the two flights of stairs before being crushed in a bone smashing hug. I thought it would be Emmett but as I turned around I saw that it was my Mum. She had tears streaming down her face and a load of tissues in her hands.

"Mum? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked confused.

She sniffled.

"Because my baby is all grown up and leaving to go to college, do you have to go?" more tears flowed from her eyes as I answered her.

"Sorry Mum but yes, I promise we will visit you every chance we get and maybe we will take a few months of soon for a break" I reassured her.

She nodded her head.

"You better visit me or I shall get rid of your beloved Bike!" she was teasing so I was glad she was feeling better about me moving away.

"Love you Mum" I told her.

She gasped and smiled at me before kissing my nose and replying.

"I love you too baby, have fun and phone me when you get there" I laughed at her pushiness and promised I would.

Moments later Izzy pulled into the drive and got out the car. She made her way over and was tackled by my Mum. I took this time to talk to my Dad.

He had a pained look on his face. I stood next to him and asked,

"You okay Dad?" he looked at me and his face softened a bit.

He held out a box and gave it to me.

I took it from his hands and opened it, wondering what it could be. Inside was a gold ring with a large white diamond in the middle with some more smaller ones around half of the band.

I gasped and looked back up to see him smiling at me.

"I…wah?…..Dad….. What is this for?" I was speechless as I tried to form a sentence. Stuttering a few times.

"It was your grandmothers engagement ring, we want you to have it and when you feel that time is right, we want you to give it to Izzy" I stared at him and nodded, placing it in my pocket. How did he know I wanted to marry her?. He patted my back before hugging me good bye.

Emmett said bye to us yesterday when he left again and wished us good luck.

I loaded my things into the back of Izzy's truck and climbed into the passenger seat. Yes she was driving. She wouldn't let me anywhere near her baby. That hurt to hear. It sounded like she loved the car more than me!

we knew it would take at least one day to get to Dartmouth so we had to leave quite early. She climbed into the drivers side and started up the engine, turning the radio on. As we pulled out of the drive we waved goodbye to my parents. I wasn't going to see them for at least 7 months. To be honest, I was going to miss them. Remember I'm a Mummy's boy at heart.

We just got onto the high way when Izzy turned on the CD she had in the disc drive.

I groaned at what it was.

"What?" she narrowed her eyes at me. I laughed at her and complained.

"Beyonce? Seriously?" I groaned out. Her eyes turned into annoyed little slits.

"And what is wrong with Beyonce?" she asked sounding almost hurt.

"Nothing, I just think that it's weird" she huffed annoyed.

"Well I don't complain about your music!" she argued.

"What is wrong with some classical music?" now I was offended how can she not like piano music!

"Piano is just weird, don't get me wrong some songs are okay but, no"

"See you do complain about my music!"

"Only 'coz you do!"

"Well at least the some people like what I do" I mumbled. She did not know that I play piano and that the songs I listen to were made by me.

It was quiet for a long time after that. Not the comforting silence you get when you are with the person you love but the awkward kind. The kind were you have just come out of a fight and have to stay put because they are giving you a ride some where.

"I'm sorry" I heard her whisper. We were now pulling into the drive for the college. And I was still pissed at her.

I got out of the car and started getting my things. Luckily we were parked right next to our dorm room. We checked in online so we don't have to go to the office and we already have maps and our schedules. I took my things into the room and set them on the bed. True I had to share a room with Izzy, in the same bed. I just might be able to handle it, I'm not sure at the moment.

"Edward? Baby, talk to me please?" she pleaded, I could hear her sniffling which only meant one thing. She was starting to cry. I hate it when she cries. It upsets me more than her. Well in my mind any way. I turned towards her, she was on the other side of the room so that didn't help much. I walked across the room until I reached her.

She had her head down with her hair creating a wall around her, her shoulders were shaking and she was playing with her fingers.

"Honey" I whispered to her, so quiet I hardly heard it my self but I knew she did because she lifted her head towards me.

"Honey, come here"

I held out my arms and she gently walked into them, burying her face into my shirt at the crook of my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my hands just above her hips. She was starting to calm down now. I pulled her to me tighter and rested my head on top of hers, smelling her hair. She smelt like strawberries and freesia. So nice. I was starting to relax more and forgive her now.

"I'm sorry Edward" she managed to get out in between deep breathes.

"Shh…. It's okay Baby….. It's okay" I left one hand on her hip and brought the other one up to her head. I gently stroked her hair and kept whispering to her.

"I don't like it when we fight Edward, it scares me" her breath caught in her throat. I gently tilted her head up towards my face and looked her in the eyes. She saw my expression and softened in my arms.

"Neither do I honey. Even if we do fight or argue for a while, just know that I will always love you. No matter what" I told her.

"I love you too"

I pressed my lips to hers and softly kissed her. It wasn't urgent and rough. It was soft, gentle and passionate. We pulled away after a few minutes and sat down on the bed. I pulled her into my lap and held her for a while.

"I just realised that next week is your birthday" she told me.

I groaned.

"Don't remind me about it"

"Why not?" she asked in amusement.

"I'm getting old" I mumbled.

"Edward! You are only going to be 19!" she said. "That is not old, just wait until you turn 30 and all the grey hair comes shining through" she teased laughing.

I poked her side and she squirmed away from me.

"It's not nice to make fun of people! Plus you are only a little bit younger than me so" I left the sentence like that and stuck my tongue out at her.

"True, but I don't mind as long as I'm with you" she kissed my nose and changed her clothed before going into bed and falling asleep.

"Love you baby" I whispered to her sleeping form.

I changed into my boxers and climbed into bed behind her.

She sighed as I wrapped and arm around her waist, resting my hand on her stomach. My other arm laid beneath her head.

I fell asleep quickly hoping that things will get better.

(A.N/ NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EDWARDS BIRTHDAY! WE SKIP A WEEK AND I MIGHT DO SOME IZZYS POV IF YOU ASK IN YOUR REVIEW.)


	12. College And Birthday

EPOV

"Happy Birthday Honey" Izzy whispered in my ear. I was currently lying in bed on my stomach, my pillow over my head.

"Wah?" I asked groggily.

She giggled softly and stroked my back. The feeling was so good I could of fallen asleep again, but I wouldn't.

"I said, Happy Birthday Honey" she said a bit more firmly into my ear. I shook my head at her and rolled onto my back.

"If you keep stroking my back then I am not moving anywhere" I told her sternly. She smirked and replied to me.

"What makes you think you are going anywhere?" she leant forwards and kissed my lips softly, then my nose, cheeks and eyelids. I smiled at her actions and wrapped my arms around her petite body before pulling her harshly to my chest and rolling back over so she was pinned beneath me.

"If I'm not going anywhere, neither are you, my love" I rubbed my face onto her shoulder and just laid there, basically crushing her.

She moaned loudly.

"Edward! Get off your to heavy!" I looked at her in fake hurt.

Growling and rolling of her. I stayed on my back and crossed my arms over my chest, pouting. She laughed and sat next to me, trying to uncross my arms. every time she tried I just pulled them back. "Come on Edward! This is not funny, your not really upset. And your not that heavy!".

She almost shouted to me. I frowned and jutted my lip out more. She sighed and sat up against the head board of the bed. I was getting bored of just laying there so I moved in front of her and sat against her legs. Her hands went into my hair, gently tugging the bits that were flattened by the pillows and mattress. I leant my head back, a habit that has stuck with me since birth. And closed my eyes. I knew she was looking so I pursed my lips into a kissing motion and mumbled to her silently.

"Kiss, Kiss"

I heard her laugh. My eyes opened and I kept mumbling it until she moved her upper body forwards and pressed her lips to mine. Soft and loving. It was only short but that was alright. She sniffed deeply and almost gagged. I quirked my eyebrow to her and sat next to her again. I put my arm around her shoulder but she shrugged it of and moved away.

"EDWARD! YOU STINK!" she shouted. My mouth fell open.

"Oh thanks Izzy" I rolled my eyes and jumped on her. Making her smell my 'horrible' smell.

"Edward! I mean it, you really smell. When was the last time you showered?" she asked. My god, I actually couldn't remember.

"I dunno. Maybe a few days before we left for here?" I answered but it sounded more like a question. She sighed and said back.

"Well go and get into the shower before I force you" I laughed at her but saw the serious look on her face and ran into the shower.

IPOV (A.N/ I KNOW A LONG TIME SINCE I DONE ONE SO HERE YOU GO)

As he ran into the shower, I ran to the desk draw in the kitchen and pulled out the card I got him a few days ago. In the living room, I bought him a new set of music books for his courses at college. I set the present and card on the table in front of the couch in the living area and waited for him to finish with his shower. I waited about ten minutes before I heard the shower turn of and the door opening and closing. Another ten minutes later he plopped down on the couch next to me.

I leaned into him and smelled his clean scent.

"Better?" he asked with an eyebrow raised and a crooked grin on his perfectly shaven face.

"Yes" I went forward and kissed his lips before settling down on his lap.

"I got you something" I told him biting my lip nervously.

"What is it?" he was starting to get excited. Whenever you mention gifts or presents around Edward he will go hyper and get really excited.

I walked over to the table, picked up the package and slowly walked back over to him. He was bouncing in his seat with excitement so I deliberately slowed my pace. He was so desperate, he was practically whining.

"Come on!" he whined.

i laughed and sat back down next to him. He took the present from me and ripped it open. He looked at what it was and I watched his face as a huge grin appeared on it.

"Do you like them?" I asked quietly.

He turned his head to look at me and hurled me of the couch, flinging me into the air. I screeched in surprise as I landed back in his arms. He was starting to fly around in circles, both of us laughing like maniacs. He sat us back down, this time with me huddled under his arm and crushed into the side of his body.

"Of course I do, thank you, I love you Izzy Marie Swan" he told me with pure love in his eyes.

"No problem, I love you too Edward Anthony Cullen"

I kissed his cheek and settled back down into his side.

"What do you want to do later?" he asked me.

"I'm taking you out tonight" I told him.

He sighed and said to me,

"You know you don't have to take me out anywhere. And anyway isn't the man supposed to take the woman out?"

"Yeah but it's your birthday so I want to. Screw the man and woman crap"

He laughed at my logic and hugged me to his chest, kissing the top of my hair.

"What time are we going?" he asked me.

It was now about 7 at night and we had reservations to a famous Italian restaurant called Italiano. It was just of campus so that was alright.

"We have to leave in a few minutes are you ready?"

I walked into the bedroom and found him in front of the mirror trying to sort out his hair. I sighed, smiled and laughed at him. I walked over to him and started to brush the back of his hair down then I got some of his hair gel, scooped it onto my fingers and rubbed it into his hair, making some bit go spiky and some just flat. I put my hair straightness on, sat him on the chair to the dresser and started to straighten his fringe down.

"There done" I walked out of the bedroom and to the front door, waiting for him.

he walked out a few minutes later with an amazed look on his face.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

I shrugged and put my coat on. He done the same and we walked out into the freezing night and to the Italiano.

When we arrived, we got taken to our table. It was a small one that was in the corner of the restaurant. It had a candle in the middle and a rose for me.

We ordered our food. I had Spaghetti Carbonara, my favourite, and Edward had there special Italian Pasta Pot

It was only different types of pasta in one tomato sauce. We fed each other food and held hands for most of the evening before we started to go home.

We took our time walking home. He had his arm around my shoulders and I had mine around his waist. Every once in a while he would lean down and tell me I look beautiful or that he loves me. It was really sweet.

I heard him groan as we walked through the door.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The most perfect day has just ended and then after we have got to go to work" he had a sad look on his face. I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck.

"Promise we can do this again soon?" he asked me. I kissed his neck and replied to him,

"Promise, now lets go to bed"

We went to the bedroom and changed into our pyjamas. Well mainly only me, Edward just went to bed in his boxers.

We crawled under the covers and held each other as we slept.


	13. Max, Rob, Edward, Izzy, Jennifer

EPOV

It was a few weeks after my birthday. Me and Izzy were both now 19 and loving it. College was going fine. The teachers were nice and most of the students were as well. I was at the moment walking down the main hall to get to my photography class. Yes that is right, I also do photography as well as music. Just in case the music thing doesn't work out too well.

This class was good. I had already made a friend called Max Wires. He was the same height as me, maybe a little taller, a few months older than me and had short curly blonde hair. He was a little muscular, but nothing to shocking. He had a sister in one of Izzy's classes called Jennifer. She was and had long wavy blonde hair. They were twins.

I pushed the ancient door open to find that most of the class was already in the room and waiting for Mr. Lutz to arrive. Mr. Lutz was a good teacher, he was funny, kind and was never angry or moody. I sat down in the chair next to Max and pulled out my note book and black ballpoint pen. We didn't need cameras just yet so we always left them in our dorm rooms or lockers.

"Hey, Edward!" he gave me a pat on the back as a welcome.

"Hey Max, how are you doing?" I asked him, smiling.

"Eh, can't complain. What about you?" he answered.

"Yeah doing great thanks"

"How's EPS?" he asked me again.

"She's great thanks for asking"

EPS was Izzy's new nickname. It stands for Emo Princess. The reason we gave her that nickname was because she always calls me EP (Emo Price) and then Max and Jennifer heard it and they started calling her EPS. So EP and EPS = me and Izzy.

"Awesome" he said before getting his things out and setting them on the table.

Mr. Lutz decided to walk into the classroom right then and the lesson began. About half way through the lesson he gave us disposable cameras and told us to take pictures throughout the day that make us feel happy. I think I already knew what I was going to take mine about.

The lesson was now over and we were heading over to our music class. Me and Max had that as well. Also with another one of our friends, Robert Pattinson. He was doing art and music. He had art class with Jennifer and Izzy.

"EDWARD!" I was tackled onto the table by Rob as he gave me a guy hug.

"Oh my god! Rob! Careful!" I shouted at him as I groaned in pain. My stomach collided with his knee.

"Oops, sorry dude" he apologised and helped me up.

"You okay Edward?" Max and Rob asked at the same time. I could only nod.

The laughed at me and we all went to sit at the back of the class.

Our music teacher was called Mr. Rathbone. But he preferred to be called Jackson from his students.

It went by without any trouble and we were on our way back to our dorms. Me and Rob were going to meet Izzy at mine and Izzy's room.

When we walked through the door Izzy was sat on the couch listening to her I-pod loudly, tapping her feet on the cushions to the beat. I could faintly make out the tune of Shake Tramp by Marianas Trench playing through thee speakers. We walked over to her and I gently picked her up. She yelled in surprise and wrapped her arms around my neck. We laughed quickly and then she pulled my head down to hers in a passionate and fiery kiss. We stayed like that for a few minutes until Rob cleared his throat. We looked at him, he had his eyebrows raised and a smug grin on his face.

"Just keep pretending I'm not here" he said pretending to be upset.

Izzy laughed at him and fell out of my arms. She wrapped him in a tight hug and then said to him sweetly.

"Hey Rob" he laughed and said 'hey' back.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Rob asked us.

Izzy shrugged and I just thought of what I will do for my photography class.

"Hey guys! Lets go on a little trip around campus, we need to do our photography work Rob" he sighed and nodded.

"Oooohhhh! What is the work about?" she asked excitedly.

"We have to take pictures of what makes us happy" I told her, taking her hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze and asked.

"So your going to search around school for things that make you happy?" I looked down at her, kissed her forehead and said back.

"Yes"

Me and Rob got our cameras and we started walking out the door searching for things that make us feel happy.

(AN:/ NEXT CHAPTER IS THEM ON A HUNT FOR THINGS THAT MAKE THEM HAPPY!/)


	14. Dream

EPOV

We were still walking around campus. Me holding Izzy's hand and Max walking next to us. We could not find anything, until!

"IZZY!" I shouted. They looked at me confused.

"Huh?" she asked, her brow furrowing. I rolled my eyes at them and pointed at her and Max.

"You two! FRIENDS! That's what make me happy!" I shouted at them. They smiled at me as I got my camera out.

"ME FIRST!" shouted Max. we laughed at his eagerness and I told him to strike a pose.

He posed like Michael Jackson, holding his crotch and standing on his tiptoes with one arm in the arm and his mouth in an 'O' shape.

I snapped the picture quickly then turned to look at Izzy. She was giggling and holding her hand to her mouth.

"Pose baby!" I told her lifting the camera up to my eye. She posed like a normal person would, one hand on hip and the other hanging down her side. A cute smile lit up her face and she blushed slightly.

"Beautiful" I told her once I snapped the shot. She blushed even more and hid her face in the hooded jacket I gave her for her birthday last year.

We continued walking, this time inside the school and searched for something in there. I made my way to the music room and took some pictures of the piano, keyboard, guitar and drums. Izzy sat down on the piano bench as I was taking pictures of different instruments so I snapped a quick picture of her there. She didn't notice so I walked up behind her, setting my camera down on the table, and wrapped my arms around her, turning her around and kissing her deeply. We heard a loud CLICK! And pulled apart gasping. There stood Max with my camera, smiling as he gave it back to me.

"Just to make you happy" he said then walked over and took pictures of the guitars. He said that he was going to meet Jennifer at the diner with Rob and some more people. We told him goodbye and slowly walked back to our room.

Once there, we locked the door and just sat down embracing each other tightly.

I decided to break the silence and ask her about her lessons.

"How was your classes?"

She replied, almost groaning it out.

"It was so tiring! I've never been doing so much writing in all my life!" I laughed at her and replied.

"Well you're the one that wants to be an author so don't complain" I said to her. She slapped me on the chest.

"Your such a douche!" she told me laughing.

I smirked at her and said back.

"Yes but I'm YOUR douche" I placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek and hugged her to me. She was crying with laughter now.

"That was so cheesy Babe" she told me trying to quiet her giggles. She managed to calm down and looked at me. We just held each others gaze for a while.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was now midnight. I sighed, we were going to have to go to bed now. But as I looked over at Izzy, her eyes were shut and her mouth was slightly open. I smiled and kissed her head.

I stood up and picked her up gently in my arms. Carrying her bridal style. I made my way over to our bed and settled her down. I stripped her clothes off, leaving her in her underwear, and got one of my baggy high school T-Shirts. I slipped it over her head and poked her arms through the holes.

Pulling the cover of the duvet back, I plopped her in and tucked the duvet around her. I changed into some loose flannel pants and climbed in next to her.

That night I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about the future me and Izzy could have together. As I was thinking I some how managed to fall into a sleep were I dreamt about us together.

_Dream._

"_Edward, come and see your baby" Izzy said to Edward. Edward walked slowly over to them and leant down to whisper in her ear._

"_Hello my beautiful wife" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Right then a childs laughter filled the room._

"_Daddy!" the child screamed and jumped onto Edwards back._

"_Hello Callum!" Edward said happily._

_The child, Callum jumped down and ran off._

_The scenery changed into a little living room where Edward and Izzy were sat on the couch in each others arms._

"_Edward?" Izzy asked him._

"_Yes?" he said back._

"_I'm pregnant" Edward gasped and kissed his wife tenderly._

"_I love you Mrs, Cullen"_

"_I love you Mr, Cullen"_

_They kissed again._

_End of dream_

_I was now awake and alert. For one thing, that dream had scared the crap out of me. But in a good way and secondly, there was no way I could deny it, I wanted to marry Isabella Swan!_

_I smiled, looked down at my sleeping angel and curled around her body. Falling asleep again Instantly._


	15. Home And Pregnant?

EPOV

It had now been a few months since we started college and we were heading home for a break. Right now we were getting dressed in our dorm room.

"Edward help me with these boots please!" a frustrated Izzy called from the hall. I laughed and walked out to find her laying on the floor with her foot on the wall, boot stuck on the end. Rolling my eyes I walked over to her and picked her foot of the wall.

"You had to wear these boots didn't you?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. She glared at me with a scowl on her face.

"Shut up Cullen! They go with the outfit" she scolded me. And true they did. She was wearing black studded leggings, black veil brides shirt and a black biker jacket.

I nodded my head in approval and sat on the floor by her feet.

She sat up and placed both of her feet in my lap so I could do her shoes. I picked up one and placed it on the end of the foot and then pushed, hard.

"OW!" she screamed.

I met her gaze and smiled apologetically at her and said sorry.

I pushed more gently until it slid into place and then done the same with her other foot and boot.

"Do you need help lacing them up?" I asked sarcastically. She looked thoughtful and then said.

"Well now your down here, will you mind doing it?" she gave me an angelic smile then batted her eyelashes at me.

I rolled my eyes and laughed slightly.

I started to lace up her shoes and hummed lightly as I did.

"Are you going to put your lip piercing in?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Maybe, why?" I asked back.

"Because it feels nice when I kiss you, and when you have the tongue piercing as well, THAT! Is just like my own personal heaven" she told me while laughing. I looked at her, a smirk on my face. She blushed.

"Well lucky for you, I already have my tongue piercing in" she smiled, leant forward and kissed me.

We sat on the floor just kissing for a while before we broke apart.

"Still good without the lip ring" she pecked my lips once more before standing and picking her bag up.

"Let's go then" I told her. On our way out we saw Matt, Rob and Jennifer sitting by the fountain. We walked over to say our goodbyes and then set off.

The car ride was long but we occupied ourselves by playing the number plate game. When you see a number plate you have to make a word out of the letters you see. So if there was a C H G Y then you make up words beginning with them. It was fun while it lasted.

"Do you want to sleep?" I asked her. She shook her head and looked at me, reaching her hand over the console to hold mine that was on the gear stick.

"No" was her reply.

"Why not?"

"Because if I fall asleep then I won't be able to talk to you and you will be on your own for most of the journey that we have left" I smiled at her.

"Always thinking of others" I told her.

She held my hand for about another hour before she fell asleep against the window.

We only had about 20 minutes left of the journey

Them 2o minutes flew bye because right no I was pulling up in front of the house. My Mum and Dad were waiting outside.

I got out of the car and was crushed into a hug from my mum but I noticed something was wrong. She started crying.

"Edward I need to talk to you!" she almost screeched but from joy? Huh? Confusion much?

"Erm.. Okay, what about Izzy?" she was dragging me inside.

"Carlisle has got her on the sofa already don't worry" she told me. We entered my room and sat down on my bed.

"Mum what's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"Edward, I'm pregnant, your going to be a big brother again!" she was smiling and holding onto my leg. I felt my lips tug into a huge grin and I tackled my mum to the bed.

"Really?" I asked kissing her cheek and hugging her. She nodded and shouted "YES!"

I hugged her tighter and thanked her over and over again.

"When are you due?" I wanted to know this.

"At the end of this year" she told me again.

"So wait! That's only about 3 months away!" I was excited.

"I know, now lets go and see if Izzy is awake"

With that we walked downstairs to see a hugely awake Izzy with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh my god! Esme! Congratulations!" she was jumping up and down in her seat with joy.

"I see Carlisle told you then?" she asked sarcastically.

She nodded and relaxed into the couch.

This life was the best. I had a great girlfriend, a brother that was the best (even though he is always travelling) and a mum and dad who have just given us another piece of life to this family.

(A.N: I KNOW A SHORT CHAPTER. IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE. I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF DOING MY GCSE TESTS SO ITS COMPLICATED DOING THEM AND WRITING)


	16. Truly Home For Now

ESME POV

I can't believe I'm pregnant again! Edward is happy, Carlisle is happy and so is Izzy. Emmett could not believe it so he started shouting so much.

I miss him though. They visit last week when we all told him and Rosalie and then they told us they were moving to Africa, they always wanted to move there but never had a chance till now. They moved a few days after.

I was in bed at the moment and I could softly hear Carlisle's gentle snores and Izzy and Edward talking in his room.

Smiling to myself, I fell into a happy, deep sleep.

IPOV

"I can't actually believe I'm going to be a big brother again!" Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed with tears in his eyes. He really was happy about this.

"I'm really happy for you Edward, and your Mum and Dad, you all deserve this"

I kissed the back of his head and dragged him into bed.

"Come on, sleep, we have a big day tomorrow" I told him excitedly.

"We do?" he asked confused as I tucked the blanket around us tightly.

"Yes, we are going out to buy some things for dinner" he grumbled something under his breath that I couldn't make out.

"What was that?" I asked him.

He wrapped his arms around me and smiled into my hair.

"I don't wanna make dinner!" he pouted and I laughed at him.

"Well that's tough mister!" I poked his chest and then kissed him softly.

"I love you Izzy" he whispered into the dark room.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist and relied.

"I love you too EP"

He laughed.

"Still got the nick name?" he asked quietly.

"Yep!" I said gleefully.

He chuckled gently and kissed my head before falling asleep.

EPOV

I was awoken by something in the morning. It was wet and sloppy and frankly, scared the crap out of me! I peeked through my eyes and saw something large and white at the end of my bed. I opened them wider and realised it was a giant white and grey old English sheep dog. it had long fur that covered its eyes and a grey spot on its back.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! MUM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard footsteps running down the hallway.

"Edward! What is it?" my Mum asked. I was sitting straight in my bed, pointing at the dog panting.

She looked and laughed.

"Is that it? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she scolded lightly.

"This is Pip, our new dog" she told me with a smile on her face. "He's only a puppy so don't scare him" that I could not believe.

"That! Is not a puppy! It is HUGE!" she laughed again and patted it's belly.

"It's the fur that makes him look big Edward now come downstairs and get ready to go out"

With that said, she was out the door with the dog following behind her.

An hour later, we were at the super market buying some food for dinner.

"Izzy and Edward can you go and get me some vegetables please" Dad asked us.

"Sure, come on Edward" I let her drag me through the store quickly. We were basically running. Not a good idea since I was wearing my favourite shoes.

I tugged on her hand and pulled her to me. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing one of my grey hoodies and some black skinny jeans and trainers.

"You look beautiful, love" I kissed her nose and put my arm around her waist. I started to walk again, this time slowly.

"Your not to bad yourself" she said to me.

I pulled her hood up and covered her hair with it.

She done the same to me and kept walking.

I was wearing a dark blue hoodie and black jeans with dark blue plimsolls.

We arrived at the vegetables with people looking at us strangely. I told her to hurry so we could get out of here, and that she did. We were done within five minutes.

We slowly walked back to my Mum and Dad hand in hand with the vegetables in a basket.

Mum smiled at me as we got closer and took the things from the basket and put them on the check out counter.

The check out guy, Steven was his name, told us the total of 30 dollars and packed our things for us. We made our way back to the car lightly joking about things from the past like Christmas and birthdays that Izzy never knew about.

The drive home was silent part from some classical music in the background and occasional chatter here and there.

When we arrived back home we all made dinner quickly and ate it slowly. It was delicious. I was surprised I could actually cook. I was living on take away and Izzy at college.

The evening was spent just lounging around watching some weird comedy program with Rob Brydon in it. An English comedian. It was quite funny to be honest.

Everyone ended up going to bed early and falling asleep until late the next day.

I was truly home for now.


	17. Barbeque Birth

EPOV

It has been 2 months since I found out my mum was pregnant with another child. To say I was scared wasn't a lie. I was terrified. Not only were we having another little child in our home, but I was going to be a big brother again. Izzy has been reassuring me, saying things to calm my nerves.

Speaking of Izzy, she is still the love of my life. We have finished college now and we both have our own house down the road from my mum and dads. We wanted to stay close since we only have one month until the baby arrives.

We are currently lying in the garden at my parents house. It was a surprisingly warm and sunny day so we are having a barbeque. I looked down at Izzy and saw that her eyes were closed slightly. Her hair was swaying in the light breeze and her fingers were laced with mine.

I leant up against the tree that we were under and traced patterns on her stomach. I couldn't help but wonder what she would look like if she was carrying our baby.

She stirred in her sleepy state and rested her head on my chest while wrapping her arms around my waist. I placed one arm around her shoulder and the other brought her legs over mine. I sat there for hours just messing with her hair and rubbing her ankles. I didn't know when but shortly after we both fell asleep.

CAPOV

"Look at them Esme, they are so in love I can almost feel the passion radiating of them".

I smiled at my pregnant wife and held her hand. She squeezed it and smiled back.

"They remind me of you and me when we were that young" she replied to me sweetly.

"It just hard to believe that our little boy has grown up so quickly, it seems like yesterday that he only just started high school"

I laughed softly and kept watching them.

"He's not our little boy any more, Esme. He's a grown man with a charming young girlfriend and a bright future" I told her.

"Yeah, you better go and check on that food mister"

She told me. I stood up and kissed her on the forehead lovingly.

I made my way inside and cut up some bread and cheese. Placed it all on the plate and brought it outside with some knifes. The burgers were sizzling and the sausages were grilled nicely. I took them off of the grill and placed them onto the table where the rest of the food was.

"I'll go and get the kids" I told Esme.

I walked to the back of the small garden where Edward and Izzy were laying, asleep under the tree. They looked to peace full to be woken up but they had to eat.

I shook there shoulders lightly until they started to stir.

"What?" asked an annoyed Edward. Did I forget to mention that he is not a very happy chap when he gets woken up.

I laughed along with Izzy.

"Food is ready, come and get some"

I smiled at Izzy and helped her up off the floor. She stretched and then helped me get Edward up.

"I'll meet you up the table in a minute"

EPOV

"I'll meet you up the table in a minute" said my dad.

He walked back over to mum and sat down.

"You okay babe?" I asked Izzy.

She was standing there holding my hand and rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, let's get some food" she replied.

"Okay"

A few minutes later we were all sat around the table eating some meat and salad.

"Enjoy your sleep kids?" asked my mum.

She had a smirk on her face and was looking at the two of us. I blushed and looked down at my empty plate.

I mumbled something to low for them to hear. They got the message that I was embarrassed and stopped talking.

We all finished eating and started to clear up.

"I better go and wash up." said mum.

"I'll help you Esme" volunteered Izzy. She stood up and grabbed a load of plates and walked with mum inside the house.

IPOV

Me and Esme were in the kitchen washing up while we talked.

"So, are you happy that you have finished college now Izzy?" asked Esme.

"Well, I do miss some of the people there, but I'm glad that I have finished" I smiled at her as she passed me a fork to dry.

"Have you got any ideas what you want to do for a career?" she asked again.

I thought but couldn't think of anything.

"No I'm not sure at the moment. I think I want to work in a day care."

She awed and replied,

"That's so sweet. I always wanted to work with little kids until I had my own" she told me.

"Why didn't you then?" curiosity got the best of me.

"Because when I went to apply for a job at one, I found out I was pregnant with Emmett and I had to look after myself"

We both laughed for no reason but it got stopped short.

Esme gasped and dropped whatever she was washing into the sink.

"Esme? What's wrong?" I started to panic.

"Izzy! My water just broke!"

My eyes widened as she screamed her way through a contraction.

"Shit! Okay…. Eh… just stay here I'm going to get Carlisle"

She nodded her head frantically.

I ran out of the room until I reached the balcony where Edward and Carlisle were sitting and talking.

"Carlisle!" they jumped and turned around.

"What's wrong Izzy?" they asked together.

I pointed inside and breathed out.

"Esme has gone into labour"

Just as I finished that sentence there was another loud scream from the kitchen.

We all ran there to find her hunched over and grabbing her stomach.

"Edward! Go and get the baby bag and meet us at the hospital! NOW!" Carlisle shouted. He ran out of the room and upstairs to get the bag.

"Izzy help me with Esme please"

Gently me and Carlisle made our way to the car and loaded her in.

"We will meet you there" he told me.

I nodded and ran to the Volvo where Edward was just starting the engine.

Ten minutes later we were at the hospital and waiting for the new arrival of Edward's baby brother or sister.

EPOV

We were just sitting there, waiting. After what seemed like for ever, Carlisle came out with a huge grin on his face.

"Edward, would you like to meet your new brother?" he asked.

I breathed a ragged breath and stood up with Izzy and my dad. We made our way through the swinging doors and was met with the most amazing sight ever.

My mum laying in bed with a little baby huddled in a large blue blanket on her chest.

I walked forwards and sat next to her.

"Edward, hold him" she panted.

I took the baby and held him to my chest. My eyes filled with tears as I looked down at him.

"What's his name?" I asked mum.

"Well, we want you to name him Edward, Emmet named you" I gasped and let tears roll down my cheeks.

"Jasper" I whispered.

"What?" Izzy asked.

"Jasper" I said a little louder, "Jasper Tyler Cullen"

They all gasped and hugged me.

"That's perfect sweetie" my mum and Izzy said.

I smiled and kissed Jaspers forehead then passed him back to mum.

Our family was now complete again.


	18. 3 Years

3 years later.

Ages:

Esme- 48

Carlisle- 50

Edward- 22

Izzy- 22

Jasper- 3

Emmett- 27

Rosalie- 26

EPOV

Ah! 3 years later. Time flies when you are having fun.

Emmett and Rosalie have moved to France for good and are having a little baby in June. There expecting a girl. They come home to visit us every three or four months. But in that time they spend most of it with Jasper.

Talking of Jasper. He is now three and has started crawling a few months ago. It was a shocker because we thought he would start earlier but I guess not. His speech is still bad but that doesn't matter yet. Mum said he turned out just like me when I was a baby. I kind of felt sorry for her. Because now I know that when I was a baby, I caused hell when I was tired and hungry. He only got annoyed when he was tired. He would sit on the floor and start crying until someone played with him.

Mum also said that he turned out looking like me as well. Only with blonde hair. He has a light blue eyes and a small button nose. His lips were small and soft and he had a wonky smile. Not like my crooked one. It was more like my Dad's. I can't wait to see what my own kids would look like.

A little mix of me and Izzy, her long brown hair and brown eyes with a small heart sha-

"Edward!" I heard some one scream.

"Huh?" I asked confuse, breaking out of my trance. "You were day dreaming," it was Izzy, "Are you okay?" she asked giggling.

I smirked at her.

"Are you laughing at me Mrs. Cullen?" I asked her, cocking my eyebrow.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention that we got married when we turned 21. So only a year ago.

"No" she started backing away from me, moving to the other end of the couch. I stalked forward on my hands and knees. Crawling up to her.

"Yes you are, do you know what happens when you laugh at me?" I asked again. She shook her head and started running. I burst out laughing and took of after her.

"You better run!" I shouted after her.

She ran into the kitchen where Esme was feeding Jasper at the table.

"Esme! Help me!" she screeched at my Mum. I stopped in front of Mum and smiled. I walked around her to where Izzy was sitting on the counter still laughing. Placing my hands on her hips and pulling her forwards, I kissed her lightly.

"I love you" I whispered against her lips.

"Love you too" she whispered back. I kissed her once more and then walked over to Jasper.

"Hello little man!" I smiled at him and hoisted him up onto my hip.

"Eswars!" he screamed. My name sounded funny because he can't say the letter 'D' properly yet.

He started giggling as I started to tickle his sides and pretending to eat his head.

"Edward, don't mess with your brother" Mum said giggling with us.

"I'm only playing Mum" she rolled her eyes and joined Izzy. They went over to the fridge and started to make some dinner.

"I'm taking Jasper to the living room" I got up and walked out.

"Eswars! Wah can we so?" he asked me.

I thought for a moment.

"How about we watch a DVD?" I asked back. He nodded eagerly and crawled over to the couch.

I placed his favourite one in and walked over to the couch where he was trying to climb up.

"Come here" I said as I pulled him up and into my lap. Once again he laughed.

We were about half way through the film when Izzy cam into the room.

"Hey baby" I said to her. She walked over and sat next to me.

"Hey" she replied. She looked at Jasper who was now asleep on my chest, and smiled.

"What are you thinking?" I mumbled sleepily to her. She looked into my eyes and grabbed my hand.

"Just how well you look after Jasper" we both looked down at him and sighed.

"Do you think we will ever have kids Izzy?" I asked. I always wanted kids but I didn't know if she did too.

"Maybe soon. Why do you want kids?"

"Only if you do" I told her lovingly.

"Well I think we should then" I pecked her on the lips and put Jasper in the crib next to the couch.

"Really?" I asked.

She kissed me again.

"Really, I love you"

"I love you too"

-x-x-

The next morning we were out taking Pip for a walk when I got a call from work.

I worked as a doctor for the local hospital.

"Whats wrong Edward?" Izzy asked me. I looked at her sadly and said,

"I need to go to work" she looked down and frowned.

"I don't have to go if you don't want me to" I said. She shook her head and smiled at me sweetly.

"No you have to go, it's your job" she kissed me then told me to go.

"Okay baby, love you, see you soon"

With that I made my way to work.

-x-x-


	19. What a way to end the week

_IPOV_

_Edward was at work so I was stuck at home, on my own, well kind of. I still had Esme and Jasper. But anyway, what was I meant to do for hours until my wonderful husband came back home?_

"_HOME!" I called out to the house. I unclipped pip's lead from the collar and he ran off into the living room. The house was quiet, too quiet. It sort of scared me but at least I had Pip to protect me. Oh my god! I just said that a puppy can keep me safe from a house. I think I'm sick._

"_Izzy?" I knew that voice from anywhere._

"_Hey, Carlisle" just then something was off, "Why aren't you at work?" I asked confused. He smiled sadly and sat down in the arm chair._

"_I retired" he said simply._

"_WHAT! No! you can't retire! Your too good!" I was shocked to say the least. He laughed at my expression and told me to calm down._

_Sitting down on the couch next to Pip, I took some deep breathes and asked again, _

"_Why?"_

_He smiled and replied to my pleading question._

"_Because I'm getting older and Edward is taking my place" I instantly calmed down a lot more._

"_Oh" he laughed again and then changed the subject._

"_So where is Edward anyway?" he asked confused._

"_At work"_

_I frowned and slouched into the couch cushions._

"_Oh, Izzy, he will be back soon, don't worry" he leaned over and grabbed my hand, rubbing reassuring circles into my palm with his thumb._

"_Yeah I know but I still miss him"_

"_I know, he misses you too" I sighed and relaxed a bit._

"_Do you want a drink?" Carlisle asked me._

"_Yes please" I told him._

"_What sort?"_

"_Tea please"_

"_Okay"_

_We walked into the kitchen and I sat at the breakfast table as he boiled the kettle._

"_So I hear you and Edward are going to try for a baby?" he asked as he got some cups out of the cupboard._

"_Yeah" I blushed and his my face in my jumper._

"_Well, good luck, you will make great parents" once again I felt the het rising to my face._

_I was pretty sure my face was as read as a tomato by now. Just then the kettle boiled. I walked over to the fridge and pulled the milk and cream out._

"_Thank you" Carlisle said as I gave him the things. _

_He poured the water into the cups and took the teabag out of mine and stirred his coffee. After he added milk to mine and cream to his._

"_There you go Izzy" he smiled at me and gave me the drink. We move over to the table again and slowly drank our drinks while telling each other about the past._

_I was in the middle of telling him what happened at school the day we met when the front door opened and closed. By now our drinks were empty and it was about seven at night._

_The person who came through the door sighed and then walked into the kitchen with us._

_It was Edward._

"_Hey baby, how are you?" I looked at his face and frowned. His eyes were red and had dark circles under them._

_He grumbled something under his breath and took the coffee Carlisle gave him._

"_Tired?" I asked him. He nodded and sat next to me. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and pulled him close._

"_Do you want to go to bed?" I asked gently into his ear. He nodded again and made his way upstairs._

"_Look after him Izzy" Carlisle told me._

"_Okay, thank you for spending time with me today Carlisle, I appreciate it" he nodded his head and then sat down with a newspaper._

_I made my way upstairs and found Edward waiting outside our bedroom door, leaning against it._

"_Come on baby, let's get you to bed" I told him. Grabbing his hand and dragging him into the room. I closed the door and stripped his clothes of then put his blue and black plaid pyjamas on for him. I changed into my silk ones and climbed into bed, dragging him with me._

_He sighed as I pulled the covers up to his chin and tucked him in. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he leant his head on the chest. I stroked his hair with one hand and waited for him to fall asleep. Not long after he fell asleep I joined him._

_-x-x-_

_The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. Wondering where Edward went, I stumbled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I done my business, slipped on my bathrobe and walked into the hall way. It was empty. I got more and more confused as I mad my way downstairs, the only people down there was Jasper and Esme. I walked over to them. But Jasper already spotted me and shouted._

"_IZZY!" I kissed his head and said hello back._

"_Where's your brother?" I asked him. He looked thoughtful for a minute before replying to me,_

"_He went to the store to buy some food" I nodded and started talking to Esme._

_After about an hour I got a text message from Edward. It read:_

_Izzy x_

_You are probably wondering where I am?_

_Well hopefully Jasper told you, if not I am at the store._

_I will be back in about 20 minutes._

_I love you baby. X_

_See you soon._

_-Edward. X_

_Aww! That's sweet. At least I know where he is now. And true to his word he arrived just over 20 minutes later._

_I helped him with the bags and kissed his cheek._

"_Why did you go to the store?" I asked him._

"_My Mum told me to go" I noticed he looked a lot more awake now than last night._

"_How are you feeling now?" I asked again._

"_Much better, I have never been so tired in my life since last night" I laughed and we went to the lounge to watch a DVD._

_The rest of the day was spent in front of the T.V. watching old movies and eating junk food._

_What a way to end the week._


End file.
